1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a binder assembly for keeping documents on a file.
2. STATEMENT OF THE PRIOR ART
A conventional file has a transparent plastic sheet mounted on the outer face of a shelfback of a file. A guide card is disposed in the aperture between the shelfback and the plastic sheet. However, the guide card sometimes falls from the aperture, since there is no stop at the upper and lower ends of the aperture.
Further, when such a file is placed on a shelf or a desk, the guide card often protrudes from the upper or lower end of the shelfback to contact the shelf or the desk. Consequently, the upper and lower ends of the guide card are damaged and its appearence is affected.